User blog:Cheetos8089/My Mario Kart 9 Predictions
I had a thread about it, but fandom will get rid of forums soon for a dumb reason so I'm going to post my predictions from july and change some things around. Hi guys today imma predict Mario Kart 9. We're done. I may or may not put the images (I'm using wikia on my iPad). I can't do YouTube video because I forgot my password and I forgot how to edit. Here's 2 changes for the retro tracks: all tracks except U tracks will get a graphical upgrade. All tracks except U tracks and Wii tracks will be wider to fit all 12 players Predictions part 1 (retro tracks) This time they might add 10 cups (egg cup and bell cup). Imma just mash up YouTube predicted tracks if that's fine. I will not use any tracks that have already been used (I will not count the fact each SNES track was remade in Super Circuit since they were called extra tracks) Shell Cup DS Figure 8 Circuit We've got some lame and boring circuit tracks in the past. They should've added this to Mario Kart 8. Well anyway the only changes are there will be a driller part at one point. 3DS Daisy Hills A decent track and the only change is that the hill with a bridge and glider ramp will be an anti-gravity sections. There will also be toads outside the houses cheering you off. U Sweet Sweet Canyon Kinda a fun track. The only change is the cake part after the cannon will be a driller section. Wii Toad's Factory Please bring back. There will be no changes until you get to the part with the boxes outside. The vertical dash panel remains, but the part with the boxes will be replaced with a underwater section. The vertical dash panel at the end will be a glider section and nothing else has changed. Banana Cup DS Mario Circuit You can drive through the castle like the 3ds version. The pipe you drive through at the end will be gone and replaced with a driller section. Nothing else has really changed. SNES Ghost Valley 1 Everything remains. Except 1 part of the track will be anti-gravity with a glider ramp to leave once the anti-gravity part is done. U Dolphin Shoals Nothing has changed except the eel will be gone since it scares most people and instead they will allow us to trick off the water under him. GBA Riverside Park The first bridge will be replaced with an underwater section. The rest of the course will be underwater until the finish line which there will be a ramp to boost you on to land. There will be toads cheering you off. Bell Cup SNES Vanilla Lake 1 Since the track is wider, there will be freezies from GCN Sherbet land as obstacles and some toads, yoshis, and shy guys cheering you off. At one point, you will be able to drive on the ice as normal or underwater. GBA Sunet Wilds There will be shy guys cheering you off. The track is longer. There will be an anti-gravity part after the finish line, which the shy guy gnomes will give you a speed boost and at one point there is a drill section and that's the only changes. U Sunshine Airport After you're done gliding, you can drill underground to get to the airport. Nothing else changed. 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar After the glider ramp, the section before the finish line will be in anti-gravity which means you get a speed boost from the pots. Nothing else has changed. Leaf Cup N64 Wario stadium The only N64 track that hasn't been remade WHY NINTENDO but anyway the Boulder will be a gliding section. Nothing else changed. GCN Wario Colosseum A track we all wanted for Mario Kart 8. It's about time they return this. This track can be like how gamexplain said how it could work on YouTube. Go watch his video Wii DK Summit The holes after you go through the cannon will be gone and instead there will be a driller section. The shy guys snowboarding will be gone and instead standing outside the fence (with their snowboards) cheering you off at the starting line. SNES Bowser's Castle 2 One part of the course you will be able to go in anti-gravity with those anti-gravity things (but the thwomps don't give a speed boost). There will be bleachers in the lava next to the starting line with hammer bros, dry bones, and koopas cheering you off. Lightning Cup U Electrodrome Nothing has changed because the original is awesome and don't fix whatever's not broken. 3DS Maka Wuhu and Wuhu Loop Ok you may wonder how the track will be created. Well, maybe it can be like Mario Kart 8's animal crossing course with 2 in 1 course. It will be a random chance on which one you will get. The track will just be called Wuhu Island. Maka Wuhu changes: The ramp to avoid the car at the start will be a glider section. The jump to get coins before the 3rd lap will be a vertical dash panel ramp. The mountain part with the boulders will be anti-gravity so the boulders give you a speed boost. Wuhu Loop changes: There will be more cars on the road and some have a glider section. The random ramps will be gone. Nothing else changed GCN Bowser's Castle I wish to see Wii Bowser's Castle return but it probably will in like Mario Kart 11 or something. Anyway the changes are that the ramp at the ending will be a glider section. The bridge at the begining will have the bridge planks closer together. Nothing else changed. GBA Rainbow Road It was kinda a flat and boring track. There will be a couple anti-gravity sections and a glider section at one point and some space suit toads cheering you off. Nothing else has changed. Total tracks SNES: 3 N64: 1 (RIP Mario Kart 64 tracks) GBA: 3 GCN: 2 DS: 2 Wii: 2 3DS: 3 (4 if you count Maka Wuhu and Wuhu Loop sharing a spot) U: 4 Closing You do not know how hard it was to get this retro track list done. I had to write down a list on how many tracks will be in and which tracks they will be and play each MK game to see how it could get changed (I don't own a GameCube so I had to watch YouTube videos on the tracks for double dash). Tune in tomorrow for the gameplay and options predictions. Predictions part 2 (gameplay and options) Normally people will predict this last but screw it I'm predicting it now. Ok let's start off with the modes I got most of these ideas from a youtuber called waluigi the master of Mario kart Grand Prix A mode where you unlock characters, veichle parts, mirror mode and 200cc, and get a star rank on each cup. Nothing changed. You unlock mirror mode by completing 150cc special cup and 200cc by completing mirror mode special cup. Time Trials A mode where you race for the fastest time as possible. You can beat ghost staffs and this mode can be played on 100cc (normal staff ghosts) or 150cc (expert staff ghosts). In MK7 you could race many ghosts at a time but this time you can race up to 100 ghosts at a time. VS Mode A mode where you can race for fun. It's available to single player and multiplayer. This time you can turn off the items you don't want to use like in super smash bros. Like if you don't want a green shell, you can turn it off. Battle Mode I will predict battle mode soon. But you can turn off the items you don't want like in VS mode. Mission Mode A cool mode where you do missions like collect coins or boss battles. It only appeared in mkds and I dunno why it didn't return. I would rather have tournaments than this but they may not add tournaments so this can make up for not having tournaments :) Online Mode A mode where you play online. You can switch out your character and veichle when in the middle of a match like mk8 deluxe. This time you can pick any course online (why the hell did Nintendo only let us pick 3 in mk8 and not fix the issue in 8 deluxe? Another reason to hate Mario kart 8) and you have 30 seconds to pick. You can also battle online Double Dash Mode A mode where you race in a kart with 2 players. You can switch places the character (on the veichle) is in by pressing the SL button on the joycon or pro controller. Veichles The 4 retro veichles I wanna see are the dry bomber, dolphin dasher, cloud 9, and koopa clown. And please return the pipe framer because some people like to be old fashioned with it. There will be others and special veichles for double dash mode, but mk8 had cars, bikes, and ATVs this time mk9 has trucks. coin collecting You can now have as many coins as you collect (like smk and super circuit) but only the first 10 give you a speed boost. The coin item will be gone since there's already coins on the track. (spoiler alert crap I spoiled it) gimmicks gliding and barrel cannons Gliding will remain but it will be a different thing from barrel cannons so the cannons protect you from items again. Another change to gliding is the ramp will be purple so halfpipe tricks can return. underwater driving It will remain and I like it unlike most fans hate it WHY? anti-gravity It will remain. drill It was originally going to be in Mario kart 8 but got scrapped because the developers didn't think it was interesting enough. It sounds interesting to me. I have an IDEA of a new mechanic as well: underlava driving. halfpipe tricks I miss them from mkwii. The ramp will be blue and like I said, the glider ramp will be purple since the glider used the ramp for the halfpipe tricks. They will get their ramp back. Nothing else has changed about them. double item box (if you count that) The only change is you can switch your items (and characters in double dash mode) by pressing SL on the joycon or pro controller. wheelies (if you count that) It was in mkwii you could tilt the Wii mote towards you to get a speed boost with bikes. It returns. Nothing was wrong with it and they removed it from mk8 (another reason to hate mk8). closing That was easier than expected. I just had to predict them from memory. I did this early. Tune in tomorrow for a prediction on battle mode (or I may do it later since I got this done early) Predictions part 3 battle mode Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's battle mode was an improvement to Mario Kart 8's crappy battle mode but had some clone track stages (Sweet Sweet Kingdom and Dragon Palace). This time we're going to make this battle mode great! Let's start off with the modes Balloon Battle The classic mode where you pop balloons. Nothing has changed. It will be like it did in Mario Kart Wii where you have 3 balloons and you respawn when you lose them all. Renegade Roundup The "cops VS robbers" game mode. Go read the wiki for more info. Shine Runners A mode with 9 shine sprites. You have to collect the most to win. Whoever collected the least is out for each round. Go read the page for more info. The only change is that there will be 13 shine sprites since we have 12 players now. This will be a great way to show off shine thief Coin Runners A mode where you collect coins. There is no elimination. This mode will be like in Mario Kart Wii and 8 Deluxe not like in 7 because in 7 you can only collect 10 coins Bomb bomb blast A retro mode from Double Dash and 8 Deluxe. The balloons from balloon battle will be in. Unlike balloon battle, you only fight with bomb bombs (sorry that I spelled bomb-omb wrong I did that because I'm using my iPad and stupid auto correct keeps putting "bomb-mob") Survival (new) A mode where you go through rounds in balloon battle. If all your balloons are popped, you're out. stages there will be 8 new and retro stages. Like in Mario Kart Wii, it will be in cups (Switch stages and retro stages) Let's start with retro: SNES Battle Course 2 This is a boring course maybe they can improve it like they did with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's SNES Battle Course 1. N64 Double Deck A fun track and this tracks cool since it's like block fort and block forts the best battle track of all time. Nothing should change since nothing is broken. GBA Battle Course 2 There can be some of Bowser's minions cheering you off. They can add some thwomps to increase the difficulty since you guys want it harder unlike me. GCN Tilt-a-Kart There can be I dunno this course in anti-gravity the whole time? Yeah that would make sense DS Tart Top They can improve is by I dunno. 1 thing is they need to improve it since it's boring. Wii Funky Stadium I chose this stage over Delfino Pier because I bet the underwater driving will ruin the fun part of the course (trying to avoid the flood). They can keep everything the way it is but maybe add an anti-gravity section. This is my 3rd favorite battle track of all time (1rst favorite block fort 2nd favorite pipe plaza). The arena is wide (unlike most stages up to now) which is important 3DS Sherbet Rink They can add Freezies and make an underwater section. Idk what they add NS Lunar Colony I would like to see this stage return. Nothing really needs to change. Except how should it be referred to? I would say in the next MK game if they put a 8 Deluxe track and 9 track, they put 8 Deluxe as NS1 and 9 as NS2. Now for the new track IDEAS Block Town Simlar to block fort, city, and plaza. It will have the purple block in the middle from block plaza. It will have all 5 blocks have a block on top. It will have the blocks from block city next to the blocks from block fort. Nintendo Switch You drive on top of a switch and the game logo will be on the screen. It worked on a GameCube and DS so I don't see why it can't work here :) Driller House This battle track takes place in a house and you can drill in the house. Mushroom Heights A battle map based around Mushroom Gorge. There should be some mushrooms, a ground and bridge, a purple mushroom as a glider section, and a big mushroom in the middle. Battle Circuit I should've added this at the top. This stage is a lil bit simlar to battle stadium from 8 Deluxe. Ghost House This course will be based around ghosts. I am not creative about the ideas. Lol Rainbow Arena The only clone of a race track. It would be cool to see a rainbow road battle track. Maybe it can have rainbow thwomps from SNES, guard rails and a chain chomp from N64, bowser ship from GBA, colored items from GCN, idk what mkds' rainbow road was, half pipes from Wii, can drive on the moon with a ramp but the moon is from mk7, and space toads from mk8 cheering you off, and whatever mk9's rainbow road has. World 1-1 Would it be cool to battle in a world based around 1-1 from Mario 3D World? Yeah it would. This is basically Mario 3D World's 1-1 level. Forgot to mention you can pick which items you want on and off. You can also pick if you want teams or not Closing This was hard to do. I had to come up with ideas, then I accidentally clicked another thread so I had to do the battle mode predictions over again. Hope you enjoy the predictions since this list was hard to pull off. Don't miss out tomorrow on new track ideas. Predictions part 4 (new track IDEAS) Keep in mind these are ideas and not really predictions Mushroom Cup Mario Kart Stadium Mario Kart Stadium is a great way to introduce the mechanics. I still perfer Luigi Circuit from the Wii though. Anyways this track is basically like the MK8 verson except the anti-gravity is gone and replaced with a driller section. It has its own music. DK's Cannon Pathway This stage can have about 3 cannons. This stage is supposed to re-introduce cannons. We can drive in a jungle then on top of a giant banana at one point. This stage can have some chimps cheering you off. Toad Falls Simlar to Yoshi Falls and Shy Guy Falls. It will be like Shy Guy falls and has some toads and yoshis cheering you off. Maybe it can have a driller section until you reach a ramp and you and drive onto a waterfall with anti-gravity. Moo Moo Barn Kinda like Moo Moo Meadows and Moo Moo Farm. You drive in a barn with anti-gravity. Maybe you can leave the barn at one point and drive a little bit more. Flower Cup Mario Circuit This track can have a few driller and anti-gravity sections. Toads, yoshis, and shy guys cheer you off. Idk Waluigi Casino This track can be based off of Waluigi. It can have some Waluigi ads around. Since he and Wario like bombs, maybe there can be bombs playing the slot machines. Spaghetti Mountain Since we know Mario loves spaghetti, maybe they can make a track around it. There can be some meatballs falling down the mountains. You can go in anti-gravity at one point. Choco Hills Simlar to Choco Mountain and the Choco Island clone tracks. You will race on some chocolate hills and some chocolate balls fall down. Egg Cup Koopa Cave Simlar to Koopa Cape. You enter a cave with different shelled koopas and para-troopas. You can drive under a tunnel with the electricity from Koopa Cape. There is also a driller section at one point. Then you drill out of the cave, drive back to the cave, and start over again. Goomba's Grassy Path A grassy area. First, you can drive fall down a pipe then come out of another one (simlar to how pipes work in Pipe Plaza). Then, you can perform halfpipe tricks somewhere. There will be a goomba tower at the end with a glider panel you can take to fly over it. Yoshi Egg Some yoshi eggs that you bounce on (kinda like Mushroom Gorge). There are some yoshis cheering you off. Shy Guy Bridge A bridge simlar to Mushroom Bridge. There are some cars on the road. You can go through a tunnel. In the river, there will be a shy guy boat. Star Cup Wario Store Maybe there can be a track based around a store. A Wario Store. You can race in anti-gravity over some shelves. There can be a lottery ticket box. Some bombs will be shopping and some will be next to the lottery machine. Birdo Circuit This can be different then the boring circuit tracks. Unlike Mario Circuit. This track has its own music. It can be simlar to Yoshi Circuit from Double Dash. It can be shaped in Birdo and have a Birdo helicopter. Shy Guy Highway A highway with some cars from Shy Guy Bridge. There are some buildings. There are some shy guys cheering you off. King Boo's Ghost Mansion A mansion with some boos and dry bones. Idk how it will be made Nintendo can make it. Special Cup Waddlewing Forest A forest with the flying squirrels from New Super Mario Bros U. Idk what will happen. Bowser Jr's Airship A ship with bullet bills and some glider ramps. There will be a cannon at one point. Idk. Bowser's Castle This time we could see some driller sections and half-pipes. And anti-gravity. It will have that giant blue bowser robot. This course will be simlar to bowser's Castle from GameCube and Wii. Rainbow Road My favorite rainbow road is from 3DS. This time, we can start from a ship and then land on the moon. Then we can drive on a rainbow road with a cannon (launch star) at one point. We could also drive on Saturn's rings. Closing This was pretty tough to pull off. Don't miss tomorrow for character predictions. Predictions part 5 characters It's time to come to my 5th predictions (characters). I'm not gonna say anything about them (except that I want Rosalina's old voice back). Let's start. Starters *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Light) *Yoshi (Light) *Toad (Feather) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Wario (Heavy) *Bowser (Heavy) *Daisy (Light) *Rosalina (Cruiser) *Waluigi (Cruiser) *Toadette (Feather) *Birdo (Medium) *Dry Bones (Light) *Bowser Jr. (Light) *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Shy Guy (Feather) *Baby Mario (Feather) *Baby Luigi (Feather) Unlockable Unlocking Criteria-''' you unlock each character except the Mii randomly like in MK8 *Metal Mario (Cruiser) *Lakitu (Feather) *King Boo (Cruiser) *Dry Bowser (Heavy) *Dixie Kong (Medium) *Cranky Kong (Medium) *Funky Kong (Heavy) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *Pianta (Cruiser) *Penguin (Light) *Plessie (Heavy) (he will be shrunken down to fit as that was never a problem with Honey Queen and Wiggler) *Chargin' Chuck (Cruiser) *E. Gadd (Light) *Nabbit (Feather) *Hammer Bro. (Medium) *Kamek (Light) *Mii-unlocked after unlocking every character first (Any weight) Skins Yoshi, Toad, Kamek, Pianta, Koopa, and Shy Guy-I need a full list of them (but they get color skins and Toad gets Captain Toad as one of his skins and Koopa gets Para-Troopa as one of them). Metal Mario-Gold Mario Hammer Bro.- Boomerang Bro., Fire Bro., and Ice Bro. Dry Bones- Dark Bones Closing It was half easy and half hard to do. Come back tomorrow for the final predictions (items). Predictions part 6 items This is the final part we're predicting. This time it will have a balanced item disturbution unlike mk8 where you can get bananas and green shells in 9th place. Basic Returning items *green shell *banana *red shell *mushroom *triple green shell *triple red shell *gold mushroom *bomb bomb *lightning bolt *piranha plant *super horn *fire flower *boo *blooper items that need mentions star It needs its normal speed back because it was too slow in mk8 spiny/blue shell It will have its wings back and will act how it did in mkwii bullet bill It will be lasting as long as it did in mkwii because it lasted too short in mk8 fake item box It will be like in mkwii where it's red and in team vs races and team battles they will be blue for the blue team. It's a classic and I dunno why it wasn't brought back mega mushroom It was from mkwii and must return Bowser shell It was a cool item from double dash and arcade gp dx so it must make a return giant banana Another item from double dash and I think it appeared in dx and this will return too. they should get rid of the triple banana and put this thing in. triple mushroom They no longer spin around you because it was possible in mk8 to drive into someone's triple mushroom and get a speed boost anti-gravity disturber ('''new) When you use it, everyone on an anti-gravity section falls and has to go normally or lakitu saves them black shell (new) An item from the arcade games and the shell acts like a green shell but explodes when it hits an object or racer zany 9 (new) It has all items from lucky 7 (mushroom, green shell, red shell, star, banana, bomb bomb, blooper). Crazy 8 just adds a coin which is no longer an item in this game. The zany 9 will add the black shell and giant banana. closing idk how hard this was to do closing hope you guys enjoyed my list. What are your predictions about Mario kart 9? What should we get for DLC? Tell me below Category:Blog posts